


142

by celinekoo



Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinekoo/pseuds/celinekoo
Kudos: 42





	142

轰——  
好像有个小型死火山，在霍染因的脑海里猝然喷发了，将他的所有理智，都化成一片废墟瓦砾。  
没有了理智，人体自然只能由本能控制。  
霍染因回过神之前，他已经缠住了纪询，正和对方吻得难解难分，他们唇齿相碰，舌头纠缠，唾液交换……几乎想要将对方吞吃入腹那样贪婪地亲吻彼此。  
接着，在两人要因为氧气耗尽而同归于尽之前，纪询率先结束这个吻。  
他长长地喘了一口气，低头看霍染因。  
霍染因脸颊绯红，神思恍惚。  
他将一片细羽似的吻，落在霍染因沁出水光的眼上，接着，他开始脱霍染因的衣服，外套，裤子，毛衣，衬衫，一件件阻隔彼此的衣服落到床沿地面。  
衣服下的身躯坦露出来。  
纪询看见了一具苍白而美丽，经由雕刻家耗费全副精力塑造而成就的身躯。  
这像是一件艺术品。  
不是必须隔着玻璃泛泛而观的艺术品，而是一具可以握在手上，可以抱在怀里，可以肆意拥吻的艺术品。  
当这点意识清晰的闪过脑海的时候，纪询险些把持不住。  
但是很快，欲望之外，另一种对霍染因身躯的欣赏的意志占据了他的心灵。  
他希望点缀装饰这具美丽的身躯，让其越发艳丽迷人。  
他拿来桌上的花瓣。  
短暂的离开的过程里，他注意到霍染因的眼睫动了动，涣散的眼神似乎聚拢了一些神智，而这时候，纪询已经将玫瑰花瓣洒在霍染因的身上。  
大大小小的花瓣是一场深深浅浅的红雨。  
红雨落在苍玉一样的身躯上，氤出一场深红色的梦。  
他的手指隔着玫瑰花瓣抚摸这具身体，他感觉到霍染因身躯上的颤动，带着热意的轻颤，一种生命即将盛放的感觉。  
他的喟叹响起来。赞扬如此轻易地出口：  
“真美。”  
“……”  
“就是不知道该怎么下手画了。”纪询又微微笑着说，“我的画工不怎么样，也不知道能不能用果汁在你心口画玫瑰。”  
“操……”霍染因低骂了这么一声，但话音未落，便被纪询用手指封住。  
纪询的手上沾着紫红色的液体。  
是火龙果的汁液。  
他嘴里说着谦虚的话，实则早已将东西准备，刚才短时间的离开中，他不止拿了玫瑰花，还取了火龙果。  
他将汁液涂抹霍染因的嘴唇，那点本就红艳的唇，像再上了层诱人的釉。  
野果汁与红花瓣，简直将霍染因这具本就勾人的身躯，妆点成一份饕餮盛宴。  
他手沾汁液，轻轻吹起，将覆盖在霍染因胸膛上的玫瑰花瓣吹去几片，接着用手指在这里轻巧勾勒，一朵含苞欲放的玫瑰霎时出现在霍染因的胸口。  
“还行。”  
纪询对自己的手艺微感满意，但他很快苦恼：  
“但是现在没有镜子，你也看不见我的作品……要不然这样，我将这朵玫瑰花再吻去，你感受着这朵花在你身上出生又消失的样子？”  
纪询玩笑着，俯下身，用唇做手，去仔细触碰这具美妙的身体。  
苍白的皮肤在花瓣和野果汁水的沾染下染上艳红，坚硬的肌肉因为情动变得柔韧而富有弹性，他吻过霍染因胸口的突起，像是在花与水的浇灌下终于成熟的果实，又吻过男人两腿间的欲望，这欲望已挺得受不了，尖端都分泌出了透明的黏液。  
它除了代表男人无遮无拦的身体，也代表着男人无遮无拦的内心。  
“够……够了。”霍染因口舌干燥，已经快要无法在床上平躺了。  
“还差一点，没有完全吻掉。”纪询指出。  
“你分明是故意……！”霍染因恼羞成怒，“你就不能快点进入主题……！”  
“为什么要这么急？我们说好了，有整整一个晚上，能做到明天我去工作。”  
“因为……”霍染因的喉咙堵住，很快，他又“操”了一声，直视纪询，挑衅道：  
“因为我想让你进来，贯穿我，占有我！”  
霍染因话说出来的那一刻，纪询已经伸手去扶对方修长的双腿。  
霍染因修长紧实的双腿在这时候失去了反抗的力量，或者本来也没有想要反抗，他顺从纪询的手，向左右分开，露出平素被严密遮挡的羞涩之处。  
藏在紧实的后臀处的蜜穴，因为之前的进入，如今似乎已经有所熟稔，正如花苞一样在纪询目光的注视下隐隐颤动，而后紧张的、娇羞似的，蠕动着吐出一点点湿漉的液体。  
纪询的手指轻而易举地挤入这个柔软之所，徐徐扩展。  
“唔……”细碎的轻哼不受主人意志的控制，从霍染因的唇齿间泄露出来。  
但当纪询抬头看去的时候，霍染因又已经抬起胳膊，遮住面孔。  
盛满了花瓣的手臂一动，那些花与汁水就纷纷而下，在白皙的身体上留下一道道纵横交错的痕迹，好像霍染因已被狠狠欺凌过似的。  
纪询以欣赏的目光看着这些，接着，他抽出按软了内壁的手指，将早已挺立的欲望抵着微张的入口。  
“没有安全套。”纪询低声说，“可以吗？”  
酒店怎么会没有安全套？就算霍染因的神智已经被热潮腐蚀得只剩一星半点了，就算身体已经因为抵着入口的巨大欲望激起阵阵应激的收缩，这种谎言也有些看低他的智商。但在他开口之前，又听纪询说：  
“不想用套子……想切切实实的和你在一起，可以吗？”  
霍染因不想回答。  
然而依然有声音，不太像他声音的声音，从齿缝中溜出来。  
“……嗯。”  
他被自己弱气的声音吓了一跳，觉得这简直不是自己，立刻强撑着补了一句：  
“纪询，你太婆妈……哈！”  
主人首肯以后，纪询直接闯了进去。  
蠕动的肠壁因为异物的入侵，立时层层叠叠缠绕上来，滚烫的感觉覆盖了他，他好像闷头闯入了花心的最深处。  
他倒吸了一口气，掐着霍染因腰肢的手不觉用力，在霍染因的皮肤上留下几道红痕。  
他注意到霍染因的身体也是紧绷的。  
虽然做过，但做得太少了，这具身体还不完全习惯他……  
他慢慢动作，最初的紧密之后，霍染因的身躯缓缓柔软下来，两人交合的地方泌出了更多的液体，液体成了润滑的助力，他在抽插之间，只听几声水声叽咕……  
“呜！”  
霍染因突地发出了一声惊喘。  
他的深陷对方体内的东西，碰触到了那一点。  
纪询调整姿势，将霍染因的腰腿抬得更起来，大张的双腿已经掩盖不了任何东西了。霍染因看见自己的欲望……挺立如柱的欲望……随着纪询的冲刺而摇摆，在没有安抚的情况下已经发红涨痛，已经濒临界限……  
可是事情远远没有停止，还才刚刚开始。  
最初的缓慢的适应之后，纪询已经牢牢抓住霍染因身体上的每一根神经，他埋入对方体内的阳具每每能撞到霍染因身体的最深处，他贪婪地探索此处，好像探索霍染因藏在身躯之内的灵魂。  
他的腹部摩擦过对方欲望的顶端，每回都能感觉到那根欲望的颤抖。快感正冲刷着霍染因的身躯，令他难以忍耐，阵阵发颤。  
“……慢……”  
“什么？”纪询故意装作没有听见，慢条斯理地问他。  
“慢……慢点……哈……”霍染因忍不住了，他的身体已经泛起一片片红云似的痕迹，从顶端沁出的液体早将柱身染湿，“你急着……投胎吗！”  
“好，都依你。”纪询凑到他耳边轻声哄他，“我慢些……”  
他是骗他的。在霍染因精神微微放松的那个刹那，他将阳具抽出，继而重重的、狠狠的、重新撞在对方身体里最敏感的一点上。  
毫无防备下，欲望决堤了。  
积蓄在柱身里的精液激射而出。  
霍染因眼前一片花白，仿佛进入了一个静止的纯白空间，久久不能回神，身躯在这时候敏感似乎到连空气都承受不住……然后他感觉有什么正碰触自己的面孔……纪询的唇擦过他的唇，接着又细细密密的落在他脸上，身上。  
力量似乎顺着纪询的亲吻重新回到他身上，他的手指微微动了一下，不知牵到了哪里，又感觉埋在体内的巨物跟着在他体内动了搅了。  
他发出一声近乎哭腔的呻吟。  
“纪询……”  
纪询吻去霍染因眼角落下的一滴泪水。  
对方湿漉漉的眼睛涣散的看着他，纯黑的瞳孔乍然看去，仿佛霍染因倔强的残留……但其实不是，那里已经只剩下依恋和信赖。  
他用沾着霍染因泪液的舌尖，舔舔嘴角。  
他抱起霍染因，又让霍染因俯身在床上。  
他自后边，再一次的，深深进入霍染因。  
这个姿势让他们两人能够严丝合缝地贴在一起。  
细碎的呻吟断断续续的自被黑发覆盖的脸颊下传出来，纪询扣住霍染因的手，在对方耳旁说：“我真不懂……明明这么敏感，为什么每回你都能这么自信地觉得上了床就自己就能掌控一切……”  
“你都不知道……”他声音略紧，换了一口气，“这样的你，究竟有多……诱人……”  
“被玫瑰花覆盖的你，被果实的汁液沾染的你……想要用你的身体盛满汁水，想合着汁水品尝你……”  
太奇怪了。  
霍染因已经控制不住自己的身体了。  
他的身体似乎完全的被纪询的手，纪询的欲望……甚至是纪询的声音给牵动。  
他感觉自己的身体真的变成了一具容器，开始容纳那些甜美的汁液，甜美的汁液灌满了他，又让他含着汁液，被另外一个人享用……  
“纪，纪询，不要，够了……”  
他先时还知道自己在说什么，可是很快，就在氤氲的热意中丧失了神智，他的灵魂几乎轻飘飘的飞出身体，看着完全陌生的自己哭泣，求饶，继而又纪询死死扣住手掌，被一浪高过一浪的欲望再拖拽回去……  
纪询抓住霍染因，一刻也不放松，他重重地撞进去，撞到霍染因身体的终点，撞到霍染因灵魂之处。


End file.
